


"Small Bump"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Song fic, harry loves Louis, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What can I do, baby?" Louis asked, hesitantly rubbing Harry's back. He was curled around a pillow and had been going back and forth between sleeping and crying for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Small Bump"

"What can I do, baby?" Louis asked, hesitantly rubbing Harry's back. He was curled around a pillow and had been going back and forth between sleeping and crying for hours.

Harry let out a strangled sounding sob, forcing his face back into the pillow.

"I'm sorry," Louis told him, tears filling his eyes again. He was trying to hold it together for Harry. He didn't want to be falling apart at the same time as him.

"She was so tiny," Harry muttered so quiet that Louis barely heard his words.

"She's in a better place," Louis replied, knowing the words didn't help at all because he'd heard them a million times in the last twenty-four hours and it didn't do anything to ease the stabbing pain in his heart. Louis moved to hug Harry from behind, hoping he didn't push him away because he was needing this more than anything right now.

Harry's cries subsided after a few moments, back to the silent tears that coursed down his face.

"She would've had your sass. The boys wouldn't've had a chance," Harry said, voice only shaking slightly. "Or the girls."

"And your curls," Louis added, his own fingers brushing through Harry's hair with a barely contained sob.

Harry nodded, silently, unable to add anything.

Louis's tears began to flow down his cheeks and he stuffed his face into Harry's shoulder, trying to contain the sounds of his cries.

Harry let go of his pillow to roll over and hug Louis to him as his own tears returned.

"Oh, Lou," he whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is totally freaking out about 'Fireproof'? Because the amount it screams LARRY i'm dying over here.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading! Comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> And tomorrow's "This" is going to be a Ten/Rose fic for anyone who likes Doctor Who :)


End file.
